Dalen's Closet
| Image = Sx47 - Dalen's Closet Special.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = | ChapterNum = S | EpNum = 47 | GnSNum = C2E76a | Airdate = 2019-08-29 19:00 PDT | Runtime = TBD | VOD = [ Forthcoming] | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the forty-seventh special episode of Critical Role. Vox Machina returns in this special one-shot, canonically taking place approximately one year after Campaign 1 and the events of . Synopsis Pre-Show This adventure is one of the stretch goals for The Legend of Vox Machina Kickstarter campaign. Previously on ''Critical Role'' So, last we left off, Vox Machina, heroes of Emon and Exandria at large, had managed to seal Vecna, the newly ascended god, beyond the Divine Gate, with losses of friends and loved ones, but protected the lives of many, many more and generations to come. They then lost their friend Grog, his soul jettisoned to the land of Pandemonium. Following suit, they chased down the location of his spirit, freed him from his prison, and then fought their way back seeking the githzerai entity known as "Bob", as so given by the team here. You managed to find yourself back to Exandria, whole, together, and that was that. History carried on. Yet here we are about a year later, in this time. Many of you have found new epilogues to yourselves, begun to build a life outside of the adventurers'-type existence. That involves bringing Whitestone to the beginning of its new heights. That involves reconnecting with one's daughter. That involves gathering the people under the banner of their new proven leader. That involves kindling a relationship long pursued and teased. That involves finding new ways to get drunk and beat the face of those that dare step on and call you a name. And that involves, actually, the birth of a new child... Part I Percival and Vex'ahlia reveal that in the past year, they had a child, Vesper Elaina de Rolo. Alongside Percy's sister Cassandra, they are the new leadership in Whitestone. They have planned a destination wedding at Dalen's Closet to which they've invited at least 150 people, but are hoping almost none of them will actually show up. In the days before the wedding, the closest of their friends have gathered at Whitestone. Keyleth has brought a plus-one, Derrig, the Master of Defense in Zephrah, acting at the Zephrah Council's insistence as her bodyguard, although she and he both recognize she doesn't need one. The party, including Taryon with Doty 5.0, gather at the Sun Tree and Keyleth transports them to Dalen's Closet at mid-day, where the wedding location has been prepared for the rehearsal dinner that night. Taryon is going to act as Vex'ahlia's Man of Honor, and Keyleth is surprised to learn she will be Percy's Best Person and is expected to have a speech ready for that night. She nervously checks on the wedding arrangements and then goes to write her speech. Vex asks Scanlan to walk her down the aisle, and he agrees. Grog is recruited to act as the flower girl, and Pike will officiate. Pike and Scanlan are in separate rooms, as Scanlan is rooming with Kaylie. In a conversation, Derrig congratulates Percy and Vex on their child and reveals he has four of his own, triplet daughters and a son. He also met Vax'ildan while he lived in Zephrah, and tells Vex that Vax was a good man and would wish to be there. On the way to the Perfect Pearl for a drink, Vex and Percy meet Allura and Kima. Evening arrives, and the group assembles for the rehearsal dinner, including guests Shaun Gilmore, Jarett Howarth, and Syldor, Devana and Velora Vessar. Percy and Vex receive several gifts that have arrived, including mythril silverware from Nostoc Greyspine, and several cases of red and white wine from Kamordah in Wildemount from Realmseer Eskil Ryndarien. They open the wine to drink with dinner. Keyleth and Tary give their speeches. As the dinners are brought out, the guests and the members of the wedding party (except Grog, Derrig, and Trinket) begin to doze off, and then fall unconscious, stable at zero hit points. Heavy fog rolls in from the ocean, engulfing the beachside, shadows moving quickly within it. Break Part II }} Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Vex'ahlia * Taryon Darrington * Doty 5.0 * Vax'ildan New * Derrig Returning * Kaylie * Allura Vysoren * Lady Kima of Vord * Sylas Briarwood Mentioned * Vesper Elaina de Rolo * Shaun Gilmore * Jarett Howarth * Cassandra de Rolo Inventory Quotations * Sylas Briarwood: Long have I waited, learning, reading, listening, suffering. By the grace of ancient shadows stirred by a love unending, my soul was scattered beyond life and brought back twice now, home to be with my beloved Delilah. Twice she sacrificed everything for me. Everything. And twice you have torn her away from me, left without hope, agony unending for this eternal life-- unlife. I am cursed now without my partner. The paltry affections you both hold for each other are nothing by comparison to what we had, though amusing it is to see you go through the motions. You do not-- cannot-- understand what true, timeless love is. You could never discover the joy that you've robbed of us. For this timeless torture you've banished my soul to, I bring judgment to you both, the first of many vengeances to be brought down upon your loved ones. * Percy: (to Sylas) I used to fear you. Know that when I die, you will bore me Trivia * This episode was unlocked for reaching the $2 million stretch goal in the Kickstarter campaign to crowdfund The Legend of Vox Machina. References Art: Category:One Shot